Kamiyama Yugami-Yugao
Supplemental Information Nationality: were Chinese Race: cyborg Blood Type: unknown Background Story A married-couple was sad and confused due to their conjoined twins. Doctor said only one of them that could be saved by surgery. Desperated, the couple searched for an alternate solution and found out about a secret experiment performed by two scientists. The couple contacted the scientists and asked them to heal the twins. The scientists agreed; however, they demanded to keep the twins as theirs by changing the twins' name. Since the twins' memories would not be erased and the couple could visit them once in a while, the couple agreed. Then, the scientists successfully performed their experiment once again. They named the twins Kamiyama Yugami and Kamiyama Yugao Trivia *In their character designs, Kamiyama twins' height is shorter than in their Art Box; and their position is different from their icon. *Yugao has 2 types of voice: plain girly and very very muffled low. *The water inside their water bottles is not drinkable for normal human. *Yugami's voice is very similar to Eleka Scatter that often confused people. *They are heavy due to their artificial organs and body parts which are different from Scatter's. *Yugami is 24 minutes older than Yugao when re-born as cyborg *They had only one for each inner organs before operation. *Although they can speak Chinese, it seems the language is programmed to be active only when they interact with their parents. Voice Configuration Kamiyama's voice data (CV) is written in Kana with Romaji alias. They are only capable to sing in Japanese and provided with "la li lu le lo" " samples. They have two kinds of Voicebank and can be downloaded here: 1. Seperated VB (Oto updated 2014/11/18) Users have to register both of them separately. 2. Compiled VB (Oto updated 2013) Users can use them at the same time in an ust. How to use Yugao (COMPILED VB ONLY)= .:Kana ust *Block the desired lyrics *Add suffix"A3" by SuffixBroker (Tools->Built-in Tools->SuffixBroker) .:Romaji ust *Hold "shift" (or "ctrl", depends on your setting) while right clicking in the desired lyrics. *Choose "A3 sample" >>eg. "gu" = "A3 gu" *Other way: convert the ust into kana by a plugin then add suffix "A3" .:Ver.2 is under consideration .:Contact Alexanderite via deviantArt for single VB Gallery yugami yugao full-03.jpg|trick and treat - Cover Art|link=http://youtu.be/Kmc3FX4IPP8?list=UUNJEphtkkxaSSaxxv0E9YQg yugao ann.jpg|かなしみのなみにおぼれる - Yugao feat. An Cover Art|link=http://youtu.be/oXGrQJW-HNg?list=UUNJEphtkkxaSSaxxv0E9YQg On The Stage by mheanne27.png|When they sang "Children Record" by mheanne27 schero yugao.jpg|Yugao "Scherzo of dominant molecule" cover art request_for_rheinagealtash_by_runawynd-d74aprf.jpg|Yugami by Runawynd Cover Songs 【UTAUカバー】Shihai Bunshi Scherzo【Kamiyama Yugao】 【UTAUカバー】trick and treat【歌水山ユガオ・ユガミ】 【UTAUカバ－】かなしみのなみにおぼれる【ユガオ & アン】 【UTAUカバー】路地裏ユニバース【歌水山ユガミ】 【UTAU合唱】オツキミリサイタル【20 UTAU+ⅠA】 【UTAUカバ－】サリシノハラ acoustic ver.【ユガオ】 【UTAUカバ－】シュガーソングとビターステップ【歌水山ユガオ 】 Other song may be found here Usage Clause / Terms and Conditions #Users comply with UTAU Usage Policy. #Users cannot claim to own these character or the voicebank itself. #Users must not use these characters for commercial purpose without permission. #Users must not violate any right of third person/party by using these characters. #Users should not use these characters in the way of remarkably ruining the image of this character. #Users must not use these characters to slander or insult other person/party, or in the way of being offensive to public order and morals. #Political expression is forbidden! #Users are allowed to modify the oto.ini but for improvement purposes. #Users must not rename, edit, or/and pitch voice samples in purpose to be claimed as users' own. Information subject to change without prior notice. Do not modify this page without author's permission. Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:HACK